Sailor Earth : the Rose chronicles!
by Sweet Temari of the Sand
Summary: How will one girl deal when her past comes back to huant her. in a new town. trying to make new friends, a small voice tells her to beware of backstabbers and haters. but is it the voice in her head or that of the eyes watching her every move. Enjoy!
1. the eye's

Sailor Earth is a story I decided to write and all you others out there inspired me to do so

Chapter 1

I slowly looked out the car window. Why'd we moved so far away, so far from my friends, so far from my family? I understand my mom wanted what's best for me but what's best for me is to stay by my father. I don't understand why they split and most likely never will.

Cars and homes passed by the window, so many faces i didn't know and didn't wish to. Why had my life been so hard how come it seemed as if no one loved me am i really that bad of a kid my mom seems to be the only one who cares. Well not the only one…there was one other but he's gone now and it only causes me pain to think of him.

Star light snuggled close to me and seemed to be trying to reassure me everything would be alright. Star light is my cat, a beautiful creature snow white with a little gray star on her left side. That's how she came upon the name. it was the perfect name for my little companion.

"Rose, that will be your new school" my mother said her aburn hair casting a some what curious glow in the late afternoon sun. she reached in front of me and pointed out a tall building. Does my mother really think i care where i would be tested and teased? "I know you won't like it at first but the uniforms are cute"

"Uniforms who said any thing a bout uniforms mom" i said looking at my mother in her charcoal eyes, so full of life un like my own dead soulless eyes.

"Well you see sweetie all schools here have a dress code, and uniform policies"

Let's just say i was mortified. Uniforms like every one wore the same thing and girls had to wear skirts. O god I hope there not pink or… or ….

"Mom please tell me my uniforms not plaid"

"No, no nothing like that honey"

"Thank god" I said to myself Relieved maybe this wouldn't be all bad.

A few minuets latter we arrived at my new house it seemed nice but so did the old house. It was a quiet neighborhood not much seemed to be going on. There was a boy around 11, 12 on a bike going around the block .being chased by a pink haired girl. "Pink" I thought "what a disgusting color"

"Come on honey looks like the movers already were here" my mother's voice rang from inside the white 2 story building. slowly I walked to the front door, taking in my surroundings. It was smaller than it looked and seemed some what familiar.

Taking off my shoes i walked down the hall and up the stairs. i reached my room well I think it's my room considering all my things are in it. A small bed is close to the window, while a night stand sat beside that. The floor was white not to my liking as were the walls. It was to plain, boring. How could i stay in this room it was to plain, it would drive me insane. I collapsed on the bed , moving was so tiresome. But I suppose it had it's good points as well . new school, new people I can be whatever, who ever I like. But with uniforms that seemed pointless. Giving up I walked back down stairs and found Star light napping on the floor by the table in the kitchen / dining area / living room. Most of our things had already been unpacked and set up by the movers earlier. So there wasn't much to do now. I went to the kitchen and grabbed two bowls in one I poured water and in the other star lights cat food. Setting the bowls on the ground by the stove I walked back into the " living room". As I sat down on the coach my mother called from upstairs.

" Rose darling, theres one box left out side could you get it"

" sure mom" I said oh so enthusiastically (sarcasm)

As I walked out the front door sliding my shoes back on I saw the last box it was labled sheet music, Blank cd's ect. , In bold print. This was one box I was happy to find and unpack as soon as possible. So quickly I grabbed it and dragged the bronze colored box upstairs. When I reached my room my mother was inside unpacking my clothes and placing them within my dresser and closet. As she did that I couldn't help but feel that she was watching me out of the corner of her eye. I sat on my made bed -- she must of done that as well -- opening the box with the bright red letters. I slowly unpacked the boxes content and placed them on the desk on the far side of my room by the door. It was so frustrating with her watching me , like she was expecting me to break down crying or something. I couldn't take much more of this she had done it on the plane, and in the car , and now at home . Well could I really call this home when it didn't feel like home… that's besides the point , my mom is seriously freaking …

"Honey your clothes are all unpacked so I'm going to unpack my things now" she said before I could finish my last thought. She left the room, but the feeling I was being watched didn't go away with her. What was going on, why am I so paranoid? As I stood by my desk lost in my thoughts something rubbed against my leg making me jump. But soon I heard Starlight Purr, i saw it was just her. My heart seemed to be trying to keep up with the pace of a humming bird's wings. Something was wrong but I couldn't put my finger on it. I gave up on trying to think of what it could picking up starlight I went down stairs and placed her by her food and litter box. So she could see where they were. Now I took off back up the stairs and to the bathroom at the end of the hallway. I walked back in and jumped in the shower. The warm water felt good against my body. It loosend muscles I didn't even know were tight. The feeling wasn't leaving I still felt like I was being watched even in the bathroom with no windows. Slowly I turned off the water when it started to get cold. I rapped in a towel and headed to my room . when I stepped in side the feeling was much stronger. Quickly I changed into a baggy black t-shirt and a pair of dark purple boxers. I was so tired I didn't care if it was an alien Who would kidnap me to a different planet watching, I was going to sleep. I turned out the light by my bed as I lay my head down on my purple pillow case darkened with age. Under the blankets I curl up and slowly drift to sleep. Just as I see starlight come in and lay by my head.

In the morning I woke early, around 7:00 considering it was Saturday that was early. I sat up in my bed and stretched almost falling off onto the floor. I got on my feet walked down the hall to the bathroom there I looked into the mirror, my ebony hair was a rats nest. The usually naturally curly strands were tangled around one another. Well this is what I get for going to bed with my hair wet. Slowly I brushed through my hair it was agonizingly painful. When I was done I sat the brush down and began to brush my teeth. mom was fast that's one thing I'll give her see already unpacked everything an it was only our 2nd day in the house. When I was done I looked in the mirror once more, my hair was wavy now not that uncontrollable nest of rats and curly strands. My eyes they were soulless I could tell they no longer shined like my mothers the lacked the will to carry on. My eyes were a light blue today. Notice I said today. That's right my eye color changes from day to day. The color I found depends on the weather. Since my eyes were light blue today I suspect clear skies. My broadcast was always better than the TV weatherman's. I went back to my room looking around at it once more, It. Was. Really. Plain. I slid over to my closet and pulled out a pair of faded blue jeans along with a lime green tank. As I changed the familiar feeling of last night crept back into my mind. Was I really being watched or was I just going insane. Witch ever it was it was annoying as hell. I put a pair of plain white socks on and headed down stairs. I saw my mom siting on the couch , watching the morning news and sipping a cup of coffee.

" hey mom" I asked

" huh " she responded not even glancing away from the TV.

" I was wondering if I could go and walk around town for a little…you know get a feel for the area" I saw she wasn't buying it "there's an arcade not to far from here, I saw it when we were driving in and thought I'd go play some game's or somethin' "

This time she turned away from the screen and looked me in the eyes. " this is an unfamilure place for you. I don't know if I wan't you out there by yourself"

"mom I'm 16 I am not a little girl anymore and besides I know not to talk to strangers and I'll take my cell phone" I explained

She seemed to think this over for a minute " fine but don't be gone for to long"

"thanks mom" I said as I grabbed my black zipp up hoodie and headed for the door. Sliding on my shoes I grabed my cell phone and ran out of there. The truth was I did not care were I went I had to get out of that house. I felt like a thousand eyes were on me in there. Out side in the cool fall morning air I felt a little more relaxed but I still felt like something was watching me. Something, someone, it, them, did it really matter all I knew was it creeped me out. And having no one to tell this to, no friends , no one I was all alone. Sure there was my mom but if I told her this she would lock me up in the funny Farm.

As I walked down my street passing many houses I once again saw the pink haired girl she was looking out the window of her home looking completely bored. I know how she felt, I to was bored. Just as I passed the house I heard a scream from inside. It sounded like a girl yelling …

" MOM WHY DIDN'Y YOU WAKE ME UP! RAY'S GONNA KILL ME IF I'M LATE AGAIN!"

I laughed a little to myself exleast I wasn't a scatter brain like that person. Soon I saw a blonde girl run out of the house with the smaller pink haired girl on her arm. I turned back around and walked torwd the arcade. It most likely wasn't open. If it was then hey score if not maybe I'd just explore a little. Suddenly I stoped and turned back around I don't know why I just did. I saw the pink haired girl and the blonde girl yelling at each other as they walked the opisite way. The blonde seemed about my age, and if she lived this close maybe we'd go to the same school. It wouldn't hurt to try and make friends with her could it? But somewhere in the back of my mind a little voice was saying "no stay away from her, stay far away"

I ignored the voice and decided to find out where they were going. Slowly I turned around and followed them. They turned left down the deserted street, still yelling, arguing and I fallowed, then they turned right about five blocks latter. It was weird, staker-ish. But no I kept fallowing them down the rest of the street and then they sat on a bus bench. That was it I was not fallowing them on a bus. That's were I drew the line. But why'd I fallow them to begin with. I said I'd try to make friends with the blond girl, not stalk her.

As the bus pulled up I was about 25 steps from the bus bench and couldn't hear what they were talking about any more at the beginning it had been the blonde yelling at the little girl saying " why didn't you wake me up, it's all your fault" and many " were going to be so late" and a few "I wish I could just go to the arcade". The pink haired girl was quiet the entire time except for screaming once or twice saying " calm down Serina We have 20 min" and a "your such a cry baby" but other than that I couldn't hear much of there conversation. But I was not fallowing them on the bus, that I was sure of. I passed the bench and kept walking forward.

I tried the rest of they day to get them out of my head, but I couldn't. I went to the library, then a ice cream store. With my ice cream I sat on a park bench and watched boy's still they were on my mind finally I headed to the arcade. As I walked through the doors I saw many games thank god, maybe they could get my mind off of this. It wasn't that crowded and I was thankful for that. I walked down the isle of game machines and decided on an old favorite of mine. Well to be fair it was new in America but here it was probably 2, 3 years old. But I didn't care; it was the Sailor V video game. As I played I thought to myself, maybe it was a distraction, It being them the blonde girl and the pink haired girl. My mind was trying to find a distraction to drown out the "I'm being watched feeling". And now that I thought of it I still felt like I was being watched.

I hadn't even noticed the crowed start to form around me as I reached 50,000 point's it grew over time I started to notice, 10 people grew to 20 in no time then to 30 until there was almost no room to breath let alone play. When I was 5 point's to the high score the light's flickered on and off a few time's then the power went off all together. I herd a few "what the hell's", and "damn she was so close", along with the occasional "Aw". I wasn't disappointed at all I stood up and slid my way through the crowed to the doors. When I exited the arcade I could see it was getting dark I had spent most of the afternoon in there and should probably head home. After all I was starting school toomarow.


	2. New friend's

Chappter 2

School, what a pain. I woke up at what seemed like the but crack of dawn, and was incredibly tired. God I wish it was not Monday, any day but Monday. Staring in the mirror I looked my self over once more. My hair fell in loose curls, my eyes were dark blue, almost black….damn rain, just what I needed on my first day of school. The uniform wasn't that bad. my mom had left yesterday when I was at the arcade, and picked it up. The uniform was white, dark blue and had a little red on it, not much, just a little. The only thing that bugged me was the big bow on the front. I hate bows, with a passion, a deep festering passion. I finished getting ready by brushing my teeth. Always a good thing to do. Despite my hatred of bows, the 100 % chance of rain, the knowledge of being a future social out cast, I felt ok. The 'I'm being watched feeling' hadn't accord today… yet. I sighed, ok here I go a new school, a new chance at being normal. Ha, what a joke who was I kidding me normal…nah never. With that I smiled I was to cool to be normal. laughing out loud I thought 'Wow I was cocky this early in the Morning I hadn't felt like this in a long time. Since the divorce …and Jake', and as soon as the feeling came it departed, just like that. 'Great'.

The walk to school was so boring. I was half way there, and I was falling asleep. The only thing that saved me was…

"hey, you" I heard a voice behind me.

"me?" I asked as I turned around, to see the blonde girl from yesterday. And before you go getting all 'how do you know it's the same girl on me'. Her hair was styled incredibly weird. It was like spaghetti and meat balls ok. Which translates to same girl. Got it, good.

"yes, how come I haven't seen you before" she asked walking next to me. And as I thought, same uniform. She was in the same school as me.

'Well here I go be nice, cheery, make a frined.' I thought as I responded with the truth.

"I just moved here Saturday."

"oh really, that would explain it"

"yeah…oh my names rose" I said extending my hand.

" I'm Serena, nice to meet you" the happy blonde girl said shaking my hand. "so what class are you in?"

"um… class 3C"

"me too. Sweet, were in the same class, you know what I think there's an open desk next to me to."

"cool" I said not really caring but trying to sound excited. She may be my first friend after all. And there it was again the little voice in the back of my head whispering. 'run, stay away from her, don't trust her, she's not your friend.' And for some reason I think I believed it. The next ten minuets passed quickly, with pointless blabber. We reached the class room and I headed to the front where the teacher was, while Serena sat at her desk and talked with the people around her.

"um hi I'm um Rose Charlotte, I'm new here and…"

"oh yes I was told about you. There's an empty seat behind Serena, she's the one with the blonde pigtails that look like bunny ear's."

"thank you" so that's what she was going for, bunny ears glade some one got it, cause I sure as hell missed that one. I sat just as the bell rang. The teacher a tall twig of a man announced me as a new student, had me say a little about my self, then went on with the lesson. It was English, yes a langue I knew. The day passed by with a blur, before I knew it, it was lunch.

"crap" I said just realizing I had forgotten my lunch this morning, and had no money had me.

"oh forgot your lunch, I used to always do that" Serena said looking back a pink bag with little rabbits on it in hand. "here you can share my lunch"

"thanks" as I said this Serena stood up. "where are you going?"

"oh every day at lunch I go and eat with my friends out side" she stated blankly. "care to join"

"but its raining"

"what no its not it was clear this morning" as if on quee a loud clash of thunder was heard. "how'd you know that, the weather said clear skies"

"just a hunch"

"well in that case I guess were eating in the gym"

"the gym?" I asked

"yep" I got up from my seat and fallowed Serena down the hallway and down a flight of stairs to the gym. There seated on the bleachers were three girls, a blonde, a brunette, and a blue haired girl. As we entered they waved toward serena and we continued on toward them. "hey guys this is Rose, she just moved here. Rose this is Mina" she pointed to the other blonde with the red bow in her hair. My only though was…

'me and her, yeah were going to have a problem, if she where's that bow everyday' I thought as in the back of my mind the voice said "back-stabber"

"this is Lita" she motioned to the girl with the brunette hair held in a ponytail.

'her, she seams ok' then again the voice "a deadly threat"

"and this, this is Amy" she said sitting next to the blue haired girl. Who I must admit seamed pretty smart.

But the voice had something to say about her as well "to smart for her own good"

"hi" I said faking a cheery smile. Waving to them as I sat next to Serena.

"hi" the three of them said back.

1

2

3

Here it comes the never ending questions, of where you from, how do you like it here so far, what's your favorite subject, ect. That I had been hearing all day.

"so" it was Mina who spoke first "see ant guys you like yet?" that was a new one.

"um not really" I said taking a sand which from Serena's box.

"oh come on not even one"

"not one" I reassured her, taking a bite of the ham sand which. Mina sighed. Lita Amy, and Serena giggled. I had to be missing something. I gave them the I'm confused as hell look, it was Lita who answered.

"well you see Mina's what you'd call a romantic"

"I think you mean a girl who has nothing but boys on her mind" Amy said "when she should be studying" I was right Amy = BOOK WORM = HOMEWORK HELP. Yes.

" well I did have a boyfriend before I left America" I confessed. Now all three of them looked interested. "well his name was Jake, we met in science class and we kinda hit it off right away. But he moved before me a few months in fact, he said he'd stay in contact he never called me not once. So I kinda gave up on him"

"so sad" mina said whipping away an invisible tear.

"yeah I don't know what I'd do if Darien ever stopped calling me" Serena said while chewing an octopuses dumpling.

"who?" I asked

"Serena's boyfriend of what 3-4 years now" Lita answered for Serena.

"yep that sounds about right, Lita" Mina responded, taking a bite of a rice cake.

"wow, that's a pretty long time for high schoolers"

"well you see Darien's in college across the ocean in America." Serena said once again stuffing her face.

"oh" with that I finished my sandwich in silence as I drifted in and out of the fours conversation. The rest of the day, just like the morning, flew by. Before I knew it I was walking besides Serena on my way home. The cars and sounds of the city passing by.

"are you ok? you seem a little I don't know quiet." Serena asked

"I'm ok" I lied in fact I was feeling a little I don't really know...was the word scarred. I hadn't felt the eye's on me all day. So why was I now surrounded by people and with my new friend scared. Could it be the voice who all day had been commenting on everything I did, and everyone I met. Or was I just paranoid again. Either way I just wanted to et home.

"hey latter tonight around 5:00 I'm going over to my friend Ray's house, along with the others to study and do our home work. You want to come?"

In fact that actually sounded fun. Cause now I realized when I was with Serena and the others, no matter what the voice said, I never felt the eye's, I felt safe. "sure that sounds Great"

"ok then I'll meet you at your house around 4:30 so we can head over ok" she said as we parted and she headed inside her house.

"ok" I said as I continued down the street. When I reached my house, I entered to find my mom cooking dinner or should I say trying to cook dinner. "hey mom" I said as I entered the hallway, dropping my bag by the door and taking off my shoes.

"hello Rose, how was your first day honey" she asked draining the not done noodles.

"ok I made some new friends" I said taking a seat at the table. As I did so the eyes reappeared.

"what are there name's, tell me about them"

"well Serena lives two doors down, and then there's Mina, and Lita, and Amy. Oh Serena going over to her friend Ray's house latter and she wanted to know if I could come. I told her yes. Were just going to study and hang out. Can I go?"

"sure honey, im just glade your making friends" she said throwing the noodles in the trash… "so do you want pizza"

"mom why don't you just let me cook, for once"

" nonsense Pepperoni ok" she asked grabbing the phone her charcoal looking for the phone book.

"yeah Pepperoni's fine" I said heading for my room. As I reached my room I heard my mom's voice saying " there's the phone book". I laughed to my self only mom could find anything in that kitchen. As I entered my room the feeling of being watched once again grew. Damn why did I feel this way. I laid down on my bed, feeling exhausted. Maybe a little nap. Just a little one. I reached over and set my alarm clock for 4:00. then feel in to a deep restless sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you like the 2nd chappie…next chapter the dream and the secret.

Please read and review 5 reveiws or no new chapter.


	3. The Dream

Chapter 3

Walking down a stair case, in a lovely room. There are millions of red roses, scattered about. The laughter and music, is so loud I can barley hear myself think. As soon as I walked into the room my face lit up, I instantly felt happy, for some unknown reason. gliding around the dancers, you would never know there was a threat of attack on our kingdom. I walk to the balcony, staring at the moon, what a beautiful place. I wish some day I could visit there. In fact that day may come soon. Early I had asked my brother to take me, and his reply had been not now, maybe next time. Sure I was sad but…he did say next time, and my brother always kept his promises. "hmm maybe I'll be able to meet this Princess Serena soon." I said out loud talking to myself.

"and who would this Princess Serena be" I herd an unfamiliar voice ask. I turned around only to see a man in mask, just as I was. But his mask was black and his formal wear a stunning white. His golden hair seemed to give off it's on light like a miniature sun. I could see his eyes through the mask they were a stunning purple. No not purple, violet. "my name is Norio, your highness I did not mean to interrupt you talking to your self"

"I was not talking to myself I was simply…." I was lost for words. "I may have been talking to myself just a smidge."

Norio laughed. "tell me why is such a beautiful girl outside in the cold night air when she could be having fun at the warm party?"

"if you must know Norio, my Elder brother Edyman has recently left to visit the moon. I am a tad bit worried, with all the threats of attack…and the"

"no need to say any more Princess Rosaline, I understand completely" he said taking my hand and kissing it gently. "to help ease your pain would you allow me to have this one dance."

I looked into his wonderful violet eyes "of coarse Norio, and please just Rosaline" there on the balcony we danced gliding through the night. And as the sun rose we were still there, dancing, staring into each others eyes.

"Rosaline it has truly been thrilling. But I must leave you to your beauty rest, so next we meet you will still be a sight to behold"

"till next we meet Norio" I replied as he kissed my hand. And left for the front doors. I myself headed up the flights of stairs, changed to my night gown and fell in to heavenly sleep. Filled with images of Norio. The man I may have well feel in love with that night.

Weeks latter after my brother had returned, then gone again leaving me had broken a promise. Something Edyman had never done before. He had told our parents he was planning another trip to visit his princess, in a few months.

I lay in bed exhausted in my own sleep, dreams of a terrible tragedy, of death, of a girl with long blonde hair, and my brother, of there end. And all I can do is watch, standing there frozen. As people die fighting all around me. The only thought in my mind is that, it's all my fault. I awoke, to the sound of a small pebble hitting my window. Slowly and unreadily I left the warmth of my silk sheets to the cool air of the night. As I looked over the edge of my balcony there was the same violet eyes. I had seen weeks before.

"Rosaline, may I speak with you." His heavenly voice called

"of coarse meet me in the rose Garden in a quarter of an hour.(15 min), by the fountain"

"till then"

"till then" I spoke fleeing to my dresser. here I pulled out a long white dress. Thin for the summer months, it was definitely not summer. I threw the dress aside. Settling for the scarlet long sleeved dress in the back of my amour, I dressed quickly, and combed out my long black curls. Pulling them neatly into a low side ponytail. The sides of my hair fell free for they were not long enough to reach the black ribbon that held my hair to the side. Silently I headed for the Garden only to arrive, early. But he was there, Norio was there.

"aren't the rose's beautiful, this time of year" he asked as I stood before him.

"the roses are dying Norio"

"yes but even in death, beautiful things are beautiful"

"I always had a fondness of black roses" I spoke picking a wilting roses from it's bush. He smiled as I said this.

"Rosaline, I must confess something to you" he said as I sat next to him on the stone bench by the fountain, still holding the dying rose.

"yes, what is it"

"but first, tell me this, how do you feel about me" the look on his face was pure agonizing pain. As though at any moment his heart were to be ripped form his chest. Slowly I leaned into him my lips stealing his. This was unheard of for a lady. But if only to steal away his pain for a moment, and to explain my feelings for him.

"that is more than I could ever say" I said as we parted for air. Norio looked in my eyes. His frown deepening. what was wrong. Did he not feel the same.

"I may be all wrong for you Rosaline, but I don't care any more." He said taking my chin in his left hand and kissing me with more passion than I ever thought possible. "I've tried to get you off my mind, but it's impossible. Every hour were apart I feel as if my heart will wilt just as these roses. That's why I cant keep a secret from you. I'm just going to come out and say it" he continued, taking a deep breath, grabbing my hands in his. "my mother is, Queen Beryl of the Negaverse."

I was in utter shock. My one true love and he was my sworn enemy. The heir to the beings that were threatening our very peace and existence. It felt as though my heart was torn between my duty, my family, and my love. But still looking in those perfect violet eyes I felt, no fear, no hatred, just love and safety. And the words I spoke came from my heart. "It doesn't matter Norio, I still love you. Even if the war keeps us apart. I will never love another so long as I live. Whom should care if our parents be bitter enemies. We hold no grudge towards one another." He embraced me as I him. We just sat there hugging till we heard footsteps. Loud and thunderous. "the guards they must of seen you Norio"

"it is no problem they will not harm us"

"how can you be so sure my love"

"because, I have faith in my own abilities, now come with me, back to my home." He said as if he were asking.

"but how will we…" I didn't finish for a black portal had appeared behind him.

"are you coming, love?" he ask once again.

"Norio, this is so sudden. I … I'm not sure. What to do"

"then trust your instincts." I closed my eyes and let all thought go. And in the back of my mind a little voice said 'go. For once be truly happy. Your brother has his love why should you not have yours.' Opening my eyes, I grabbed his out stretched hand, fully sure of my choice, stepping into the dark mist. Just as the palace guards rounded the corner, only to find I wilting rose on a stone bench.

*RIIIIIIIIIIIIIING*

I awoke to the damn sound of the fucking alarm clock. Peace of shit ruining such a wonderful dream. Looking at the clock I noticed it was 4:00. I really should get up. Standing and stretching I saw a piece of pizza and a Mountain dew on my desk. The pizza must have arrived while I was sleeping. Sitting at my desk I ate the slice. It was still warm, I wonder how long my mom had left it there. Yawning I brushed through my hair sipping my caffeine. Oh how I love me some mountain dew. Star light came bouncing across the room and onto my lap. I smiled as I pet her. She always knew when something was bothering me. In fact it had been the pleasant dream.

"It just seemed so real. As if it weren't a dream at all but I forgotten memory. But how could that be, it was like in the Dark ages or something and there was a portal. I mean what the hell is the Negaverse any way. what do you think Star light? Look at me I'm so stressed I'm talking to a cat. wow" I put star light on the ground and changed into more conferrable clothing. Looking in the full length mirror on the wall next to my closet, I saw a tired, stressed, paranoid, scared little girl. In very cute skinny jeans and a Black t-shirt, with the words, I love my chemical romance in blood red letters. As always this is as good as it was going to get. Taking my plate down to the kitchen, and placing it in the dish washer, the whole way I felt the eyes. It felt as if they were piercing through my body and looking into my soul.

I leaned against the counter and checked the clock. It was 4:25. Serena would be here any minuet. I walked towards the door and threw on my black converse. as I sat and waited for my new blonde friend the eyes still looked into my very soul. The strange thing was I felt as f I knew these eyes like I'd felt or seen them before I had moved here. It didn't make me any less scared, that the eyes had a familiarity about them. In fact I think it freaked me out more. I felt something rub against my side I looked down and petted star light. "hey come to keep me company while I wait."

"meow" she responded

"well that's very nice of you" I said picking her up and holding her. Would you like to meet my new friend, star light.

Once again she meowed. As she did there was a knock at the door. I stood up grabbed my bag, and jacket. Opening the door I saw Serena and the little pink haired girl. Was her name Rini.

"hi Rose. I see you have a cat, so do I" she said motioning to the black feline in her arms with a little cresent moon on her forehead.

" I do to Serena" the little girl said pointing to the gray-ish cat on her head.

"please excuse her she's just a little cranky because she has tones of home work."

"am not…oh my names Rini by the way she said instantly smiling and reaching her hand out to mine. With my free hand I shook her tiny 12 year old hand. Exleast she seemed 12.

"nice to meet you I'm Rose and this is Starlight"

"hi starlight your such a pretty kitty" she said "may I hold her."

"sure she's extremely friendly." I said handing her the cat.

As I did we exited my house, and I called back to my mom "I'm headed out". But I didn't hear any reply.


	4. New acount!

Hey I will continue this story on my new pen name Enma Mitsukai! Thank you new chapter should be up within the week! Again thank you and I hope you enjoy the edited version on my new account.

.net/u/2513123/Enma_Mitsukai


End file.
